Harry Potter and the Kryptonian Destiny!
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: A Harry Potter Smallville Story. Harry gets new powers and visits Clark. What happens when meteor freaks go after the 3 aliens. HarryxOC, rated T to be safe, summary will change as story progresses. After GoF! Complete & Edited
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Harry Potter and the Kryptonian Destiny**

**By: Touch of the Wind**

**Published: 06-22-05**

**Completed: 02-05-06**

**Edited: 07-05-06**

**Chapter 1**

Clark Kent looked up when he heard the roar of a motorbike pulling up; only one person he knew had a bike. Scarlet. Clark had met Scarlet when he was 12, now he was 15. Scarlet was an alien, like Clark and she was also from Krypton from what they could figure out, they knew that she was bullet proof like Clark and she also got sick around Kryptonite and had abilities like Clark but due to the fact they didn't have anyone to compare against it was a safe bet that she was infact a kryptonian.

She had started remembering things about her parents, Clark had hoped she would be related to him but from what they both remembered it seemed very unlikely. They both sensed there was someone else out there, a third alien. Scarlet had admitted to having dreams about a boy their age with a lighting bolt scar on his forehead. She also had mentioned he looked a lot like Clark who had black hair and green eyes. This is the person they suspected to being the third alien but Scarlet hadn't being able to catch his name, they had tried to research this guy but without a name or anything it was hard to find anything out, so far they had come up with nothing but dead ends.

Clark ran his head through his black hair as he heard Scarlet come up to the loft. She wore black as always which made her black hair look more dramatic since a red streak in her hair stand out more. Scarlet walked over to Clark and plopped down beside him. She looked bored; Clark knew what that would mean. She wanted to have some fun with their powers. Scarlet was well known for being a trouble maker, which was one of the reasons Clark's friends were shocked that he was friends with someone like Scarlet.

"What do you want Scarlet?" Clark asked the girl in front of him.

"I'm bored Clarkie." Scarlet moaned. Clark shuddered at that nick name; she always called Clark that when she wanted something.

"Scarlet, what have I told you about that nick name." Clark growled at her.

"So, I like calling you that." Scarlet countered.

"But I don't like you calling me that." Clark told her.

"Okay Clark, I'll race you to the Talon, if I win I can call you Clarkie all I like and if you win I'll stop calling Clarkie altogether." Scarlet challenged.

"Deal." Clark stuck out his hand for her to shake. She smiled and took his hand. They walked out side and took there starting positions.

"Ready, set, GO!" Scarlet called and then ran off with Clark right by the side of her.

To the normal eye they were nothing but blurs since they were running faster than a bullet. Clark and Scarlet both had the power of super speed, strength and invulnerability; they also floated sometimes when they slept. Clark had some powers that Scarlet didn't have though and she had some that Clark didn't have. Clark had x-ray vision, heat vision and super hearing, whilst Scarlet had visions of people, past, present and future. She also was able to get inside people's head and make them forget and play with their interpretations of reality.

Scarlet and Clark were now half way towards the Talon. Scarlet felt her body heat shoot up, her breathing grew heavier, and she slowed to a stop and fell onto the ground. Clark looked behind him and saw Scarlet slowing down. He frowned and slowed down himself, Scarlet would never slow down in a race and Scarlet wouldn't have any difficulties because of her powers. He dashed over to her when he saw her fall to the ground. He gathered her in his arms growing more and more alarmed at her breathing. She was gasping as if she was struggling to find any oxygen in the air. He gasped when he saw her eyes turn white. A vision.

**Vision**

_Three figures were running through a wood. The night made the wood look even more foreboding than usual. _

_The three teenagers were running, two black haired teens were in front followed by a black haired girl. _

_They were all wearing dark clothes which were ripped in various places. There skin was covered in bruises and cuts. _

_The girl's hair was messed up and had bits of twigs and dirt in it. The boys' hair was messed up as well. They ran quickly through the trees. _

_All three had sweat rolling off of them._

_The girl tripped on a tree root and screamed as a white hand grabbed her ankle._

**End of Vision**

Scarlet opened her eyes to find Clark gazing down at her with concerned eyes. She then realized that she was in his arms, she tried to push him away but she felt tired and couldn't move from his arms. He smiled and lifted her up bridal style and the he sped home and laid her down in his loft.

He sped around the farm and house trying to find his parents, he found his Mom on a tractor in one of the fields. He slowed down. "MOM!" He yelled over the noise of the tractor. She turned the tractor off and turned to her adopted son.

"Yes Clark?" She asked him

"Something's wrong with Scarlet." He told her. Martha Kent's face quickly changed.

"Go back to her and I'll follow you there on the tractor." She told her son. Clark nodded and sped back to the barn.

He ran up the steps and found Scarlet trying to sit up. He went to her and gently pushed her down onto the sofa. She glared at him but he just looked down at her with a smile. She knew he was trying to look after her but she hated being treated as if she were weak she turned as she heard someone coming into the loft. Mrs Kent stood there; concern written on her features she quickly made her way to Scarlet's side and knelt down.

"What happened Scarlet?" Martha asked her.

"I had a vision." She told the older women.

"I thought you only had visions when you slept." Martha stated.

"I know, but this was defiantly a vision, it felt so real. I still don't know why I got it when I was awake, maybe my powers are growing or something." Scarlet told the red head.

"Maybe dear, what did you see?" Martha asked Scarlet.

"I saw me, Clark and that guy from my dreams that looks a lot like Clark but has that scar on his forehead. We were running through a wood at night, we were in bad shape, we were running at normal speed and we had cuts and bruises." Scarlet sighed.

"I tripped and someone's hand grabbed my ankle and I screamed and then the vision ended." Scarlet finished. Clark and Martha exchanged worried glances.

"Well maybe the third alien will be paying you a visit, but be careful guys, there is something out there after you three." Martha stood up.

"We will have to check with Chloe for any strange happenings in town and see if anything matches up." Martha told the pair. Clark nodded and moved to behind Scarlet and let her lean against him.

Clark and Scarlet pretended they were dating for a while but Clark saw her as a best friend, a sister, someone who he could share his powers with and not have to hide anything, so they re thought the dating thing. Scarlet also knew that Clark was madly in love with Lana, and she had to admit the boy in her dreams called out to her, she couldn't help it; he seemed so kind and loving.

_I wonder what he's doing now._

00000


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Harry Potter and the Kryptonian Destiny**

**By: Touch of the Wind**

**Published: 06-22-05**

**Completed: 02-05-06**

**Edited: 07-05-06**

**Chapter 2**

Harry Potter sat in his room at number 4 privet drive. He sighed. Harry wasn't normal he always knew this. Harry was half Kryptonian. No-one knew this except him. Harry's father was a kryptonian. James Potter's brother was Jor-El, and he came to earth when he was a teenager and never left unlike Jor-El. James then fell in love with Lily, and then they had Harry.

Harry hadn't gotten any of his kryptonian abilities yet, they would appear when he was 15, which was tomorrow. Harry hadn't being this excited in a long time, he also knew from dreams there was two other aliens out there. All he had to do was cast a spell for there location when he had his powers and then go find them.

Harry wondered how he was going to explain his leaving to everyone. Maybe it would be better not to explain anything at all and just leave. Harry sighed and turned over onto his side. Well tomorrow he would leave to find the others. Harry turned off his light and pulled the covers over his shoulders.

The Next Day

Harry woke up and smiled. Today was his birthday. He turned over to look at the time on the clock but the clock wasn't there. Actually nothing was there. Harry then realised he was floating over his bed.

Harry loved it, now he always knew he loved flying. Harry tried to control it and much to his delight he floated down onto his bed. Harry sat up and smiled. He had his powers, now he could find the others.

Harry decided to test his other abilities. He closed his eyes and tried to find the knowledge he needed, he found the flight knowledge and strength and speed knowledge. He glanced at his school trunk, normally it would take two people to lift the trunk, but when Harry walked over and picked it up it felt as if he was lifting up a pillow, he then placed it back onto the ground.

He grinned and then tried super speed, he sped into the bathroom and smiled at his reflection, _wait a minute, I can't usually see my reflection, but now I can it no problem without my glasses, must be some kryptonian thing._

Harry sped back to his room and threw on some clothes; he then sped around his room and packed his stuff. He then went down stairs, trunk in tow, and marched into the kitchen. The Dursley's froze when they saw the trunk.

"Hey, I am leaving a little earlier this year, I will see you next year, okay?" Harry told them. The Dursley's visibly brightened at this. Harry went to the front door and walked down the street, he walked until he neared a corner shop. Next to the corner shop was an alley way, he walked into the alley way. He then picked up his trunk and floated off the ground; he then put a burst of speed on his body and leapt off into the sky. Some people glanced around as a loud boom was heard but Harry was already far gone now.

_I wonder what the other aliens are doing now?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Harry Potter and the Kryptonian Destiny**

**By: Touch of the Wind**

**Published: 06-22-05**

**Completed: 02-05-06**

**Edited: 07-05-06**

**Chapter 3**

Harry flew through the sky; he didn't know where he was going he was just going. There was a little voice in his head saying, go left, and go right, that he was following. It just seemed right, so he trusted it. After a few minutes the voice said to land. Harry landed in a small thicket of trees. He then continued to follow the voice until he saw a sign which read:

_Welcome to Smallville!_

He smiled. After all he'd never being to America before. Actually he'd never being abroad before. It was just getting dark because of the time difference. Again the little voice whispered directions which Harry obeyed as he sped down narrow roads surrounded by fields and farms. The voice told him to stop, so he did. He was in the middle of nowhere, almost. A farm house stood by a barn further back down a small turn off. A sign above where he stood read:

_Kent farm_

He smiled. The house in front of him was picturesque, the sign of a perfect family not at all like the Dursley's house in Privet Drive, which was too neat for him. This house gave off a warm feeling, it's light from inside bathed over the garden. He could already hear laughter from inside.

Harry's smile disappeared as his stomach turned from nervousness. There was no voice telling him it would be alright. No voice to follow directions from. Harry was also scared that the voice had led him in the wrong direction.

After all Harry thought he would have to cast a spell to find the other two aliens, but he felt a need to trust the voice telling him to come here. He was also scared that the other aliens might not accept him. After all Cedric had died because of him.

So Harry just stood there alone staring at the house so he didn't notice someone staring at him from the barn.

00000

Scarlet had slept a few hours under order from Martha Kent. After all she saw Martha Kent as a surrogate mother. Her adoptive parents were never home they always went on business trips.

So she was always left in her large house alone, sometimes for weeks on end. Her parents were away at the moment, this time for 3 weeks, they had just left yesterday. Now Scarlet was laid on Clark's couch in the loft, Clark had gone inside.

He thought she had gone home but she just turned off the light in the loft, so they couldn't see her moving around. She walked to Clark's telescope, and stared through it for a while.

Scarlet stood and leaned against the window. After a while she noticed a lone figure on the field. She stared and she noticed she recognised. She froze as she notice his intense emerald green eyes, filled with pain. He had a muscled body, but it was natural muscle. He was probably about as tall as Clark, his hair was longer than Clark's and nearly fell to his chin. It was messy but she thought it suited him.

He looked so lost. Without a second thought she turned around and walked down the stairs and out of the barn.

00000

Harry just stood. The wind picked up slightly and he heard someone else's breathing. He turned around and saw the girl from his dream. He stared at her as she approached him. She had a beautiful face and glossy hair which one red streak in her hair. She was gorgeous. She smiled as she stopped in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Scarlet Evitide." She stuck out her hand. Harry smiled.

"Harry Potter." He took her hand. A small golden form at their joint hands. Harry got a flash of a kryptonian symbol in his mind. Unknown to him Scarlet had a flash too.

Scarlet a little close to Harry but she wasn't paying attention to her footing. Harry caught her and held her close to him. She looked up at him. He stared into her eyes as she stared into his. He pulled her upright but he still kept hold of her. Scarlet placed her hands on his chest. There faces were inches apart. Harry leaned in and captured her lips with his. Scarlet's eyelids fluttered shut as she responded.

They didn't know three people were watching them.

00000

Clark had just put the dishes in the sink when he noticed some movement outside. He pulled the curtain back and saw Scarlet striding around the house. Soon she left his vision of sight so he headed through the living room where his parents sat on the couch.

"Hey Clark what's up?" His Mom asked.

"I just saw Scarlet walked around the house, she told me she had gone home." Clark explained.

"I was just going to the front door to see where she was headed." Clark told them.

His parents stood up and motioned for him to go to the door. The three of them walked and opened the front door. They froze at the sight in front of them. Scarlet stood there in the arms of a strange boy, but that was not all she was kissing him. Martha was the first one to break the silence.

"Clark that boy looks a lot like you." She stated to her son.

"Yeah, now that you mention it Martha, he does look like a lot like you Clark." Jonathan agreed. Clark nodded and zoomed his vision in on the boy. He clearly saw a lighting bolt shaped star on his forehead.

"Looks like the third alien has arrived." Clark smiled to his parents.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Harry Potter and the Kryptonian Destiny**

**By: Touch of the Wind**

**Published: 06-22-05**

**Completed: 02-05-06**

**Edited: 07-05-06**

**Chapter 4**

Scarlet pulled away for air and looked up at Harry, he was blushing. He looked so cute. She heard some movement a little away from them, she and Harry glanced up to find the three Kent's stood there, Clark wearing a goofy grin and his parents staring up at them stunned.

_What a minute up at us?_

Scarlet looked down, the ground was three metres below them. She glanced up at Harry who grinned sheepishly at her. She knew she wasn't doing this; she could only fly when she was sleeping. So that left Harry, who was holding tightly onto her so that she wouldn't fall.

"Harry would you mind?" She whispered. He grinned and picked her up bridal style and glided down to the floor landing softly. He then placed her down on the ground.

"Mr and Mrs Kent and Clark, this is Harry Potter. Harry this is Martha and Jonathon Kent and there son Clark." Scarlet did the introductions. The three Kent's stepped forward and all shook Harry's hand. Clark shook his hand last and they both got a flash of a kryptonian sign. Harry and Clark grinned at each other. They felt a connection between each other. Clark then spoke.

"I'm assuming you're here for a reason Harry." He started with.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I came to find you and Scarlet." He noticed they glanced at each other when his English accent came out.

"Because your one of us." Scarlet stated and Harry nodded. Martha stepped forward and smiled pulling Harry into a hug.

"Welcome to the family!" She whispered. Jonathon patted Harry on the back. Harry was stiff in Martha's arms at first but slowly relaxed. When Jonathon patted Harry on his back he couldn't help but wince. Clark noticed this.

"Harry what's up with your back?" He asked. Harry hesitated, after all he had never told anyone that his Uncle beat him not even Sirius. Scarlet frowned and put her hand on Harry's arm. She gasped as she was hit by a vision.

_Harry laid on the floor shirtless, blood oozing down his back and some on his front._

_Uncle Vernon standing above him holding a belt. He raised it and brought it down on Harry._

_Harry screamed but his Uncle did not stop._

Scarlet screamed and fell back wards to have Clark catch her. She whimpered feeling pain on her back even though she hadn't being hit really. She looked up at Harry, tears rolling down her face.

"Why?" She whispered. Harry had also seen what she saw when they touched so he knew what she was on about.

"Because I'm nothing but a freak and abnormality to them." Harry answered.

"Who was he?" She asked.

"My Uncle." Was his response.

Scarlet looked shocked then her face turned into one of fury. Clark and his parents had no idea what was going on. Clark decided to use his X ray vision on Harry's back, he gasped when he saw the gashes on Harry back and a few down the front.

Clark's face was livid. "They have to be dealt with." He said.

Harry nodded. Clark and Scarlet ushered him indoors. Scarlet made him sit down on the stools in the kitchen. She then removed Harry's shirt despite his glares. Martha gasped when she saw the marks, Jonathon looked furious. Martha quickly tended to the wounds whilst Jonathon, Scarlet and Clark whispered to each other.

After half and hour everyone was tired. Harry was stationed on the sofa, whilst Scarlet took the other sofa. The three Kent's quickly went to sleep. Scarlet and Harry couldn't.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You asleep?"

Pause

"Yes."

"Oh, shut up!"

"What's up?" Harry heard movement to his left and saw Scarlet appear above him. She wore a large t-shirt of Clark's, which she looked very hot in if you asked him.

"Does it hurt?" She whispered.

"A little." He answered.

"Do you need me to kiss it better?" She teased.

"Maybe." Harry smirked. He gasped when he felt her lips on his chest kissing the wounds. He sat up and lifted her onto his lap. She cuddled up to him. Harry hugged her back, feeling content for the first time in along time. He gave her kiss on her forehead, she moved back to her make shift bed. Harry smiled as he fell asleep.

00000

In the caves, all the writing lit up and filled the cavern with an unnatural light. With an ancient groan the stone moved to reveal an inner chamber.

00000

Harry awoke suddenly to a painful ringing. He sat up and clamped his hands over his ears. He then noticed Scarlet doing the same thing, a minute later Clark stumbled in.

"What the hell is that?" Harry asked.

"Follow me." Clark said. They all super sped to the caves. As soon as the stepped into the room the ringing stopped.

"What is this place?" Harry asked.

"The Kawatche caves, built for us by our ancestors." Clark answered.

Scarlet noticed the inner chamber. "Look." She pointed. Clark, Scarlet and Harry all walked inside.

A table sat in the middle with kryptonian writing on it. There were four holes in the table, one in the centre, and three other 3 around the sides. They all stood by one of the three holes. The holes lit up and a voice filled the cave. The voice of Clark's father and Harry's uncle.

"My son, my nephew has found his rightful place with you and Nara. He will help you collect the stones."

Clark grinned at Harry, he had a cousin!

"Kal-El, Nara and Zal-El you each have one stone out there. These are the stones of knowledge, united it will give you the knowledge of the universe. Find them before humans do or the results will be disastrous."

They glanced at each other.

"My only nephew, Zal-El, Nara is your betrothed she will help you with your new destiny. Good Luck children of Krypton." The voice died down.

They all stepped back from the table.

The lights in the main chamber died down. A small light in the middle of the table glowed and the centre of the table opened up and a platform rose up upon it was a necklace and two bracelets, there were also six ring boxes.

The guys scooped them up. They then read the inscriptions on the bracelets, one said Kal-El, one said Zal-El, the necklace was inscribed Nara. She put it on as the guys put their bracelets on. They then looked at the ring boxes. They opened them, two were engagement rings, one inscribed 'To Nara, love Zal-El' the other 'To my Queen, love Kal-El'. The other four were two sets of wedding rings, for Harry and Scarlet and for Clark and his future bride.

"Jor-El sure has a lot of confidence we'll marry." Scarlet said.

"You know what, he said if humans get there hands on the stones it will be disastrous, I'm half human, I'm deeply insulted!" Harry ranted. Clark grinned but the grin left his face when he realized what his father had said.

"Guys, we have to look into this." They nodded and super sped home.

00000

_A week later_

The day before they had captured Peter Pettigrew, today was Sirius's first day as a free man. He and the order were going to pick up Harry today; he was going to surprise him. Sirius bounded downstairs to the kitchen, He grinned at Ron and Hermione who smiled back. They were coming with him, Remus, Tonks and Moody to collect Harry.

They always felt awful when they had to give vague answers to Harry. Sirius quickly finished his breakfast and waited for the other members of the rescue group. They arrived quickly and made there way to the Dursley's. When they had first arranged to collect Harry they were going to lure the muggles from the house, but Sirius decided he wanted words with them. They all marched up to the door. Sirius hit his fist on the door. A boy who looked like a pig answered the door.

"What?" He said rudely. Sirius growled.

"Where is Harry?" Remus asked.

"Don't know." The boy answered.

"Listen here, Dursley, where is Harry, we know he's here?" Sirius yelled. His yell brought Vernon to the door.

"Who the hell are you, and what right do you have to talk to my son like that?" Vernon growled.

"We are here for Harry my godson. And teach the pig some manners." Sirius answered with venom in his voice.

"H-his godfather!" Vernon squeaked.

"Now, we have that cleared up, where is Harry?" Sirius asked.

"He left." Vernon said.

"WHAT? You better be telling the truth Dursley!" Sirius bellowed.

"I am, he left last week." Vernon said with a smug grin across his features.

"Is he lying?" Remus asked Moody who was a competent legimens.

"No, Harry did leave last week." Was Moody's answer. The thought that was running through everyone's mind was, why did Harry leave and where was he now?

00000


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Harry Potter and the Kryptonian Destiny**

**By: Touch of the Wind**

**Published: 06-22-05**

**Completed: 02-05-06**

**Edited: 07-05-06**

**Chapter 5**

Harry awoke the next morning to the smell of pancakes. He sat up and stumbled into the kitchen. Martha was stood by the stove, and Jonathon was sat at the table.

"Morning all." Harry said.

"Morning Harry." Martha rushed over to Harry and ushered him to a seat. Clark stumbled into the room still in his night clothes.

"Mom, am I allowed to stay with Harry for the day or do I have to go to school?" Clark asked his mom.

"For today Clark since your father and I are off to Metropolis to get some supplies." Martha answered her son. Clark grinned. Martha placed down pancakes in front of everyone. Scarlet ran into the room, her hair wet from the shower.

"Looks awesome Mrs Kent." She complemented Martha and dug into the food. After 5 minutes Jonathon spoke up.

"Right guys, if anyone comes over Harry is Clark's cousin." They all nodded. Within the hour the three teen aliens where camped out on the sofa and Martha and Jonathon had left.

"So, Harry why didn't you find us sooner?" Clark asked.

"Well since I'm half kryptonian my powers didn't kick in until later on." Harry answered.

"So, how did you know about your kryptonian side?" Scarlet asked.

"Well, my parents always sang songs to me when I was a baby that told me this, I remembered the songs, and also dreams about you two helped." They nodded.

"Do you know why your wounds didn't heal?" Clark asked.

"Due to the fact that I have two types of energies inside me, one kryptonian, one human, my body is now adapting to my dominant half, the kryptoninan one. My body is doing this slowly so as not to shock my body too much. I only have two abilities at the moment for strength, speed and flight. Once my body has fully adapted, which should take a week or so, then my other powers will start kicking in." Harry said seriously.

"Ohh, well that explains it. Now do you have any questions for us?" Scarlet asked.

"What kind of benefits do we get?" Harry asked.

"Well, we can eat as much junk food as we like." Clark grinned.

"How wow!" Harry yelled and did a happy dance. Scarlet laughed and fell off the sofa. Harry scowled.

Scarlet stopped laughing when a pillow hit her on the head; she looked up to find the _Boy-Who-Lived _grinning cheekily at her. She smirked and put on a burst of speed and tackled Harry to the ground whilst grabbing a pillow and proceeding to beat Harry on the head with. A voice cut into there fight.

"You two are so immature! Really wrestling at your age!" Clark teased. Scarlet and Harry glanced at each other and then launched themselves at Clark.

The three learnt a very important lesson that day; three super powered teenagers should never wrestle. Within five minutes the room was wrecked.

This was when Harry found out he had about one of the powers he had different to Clark and Scarlet. He could manipulate molecules, so he could mend wooden furniture etc… But for some reason there was a nagging feeling that this wasn't kryptonian at all, but magical. He figured it was probably his funny DNA trying to pass over his magic to his kryptonian half.

Clark decided to give Harry a lesson on how to control his abilities, Scarlet nipped home for some clean clothes. Clark needed to run up to the north field to bring some wood back; this would test Harry's speed and reflexes. This continued for the whole day.

00000

Chloe, Lana and Pete drove over to the Kent Farm after school. Clark hadn't shown up for school, Clark had only missed school once in his life before, so they figured out he was ill.

They all were worried, last time Clark was ill it was bad, he was unconscious and sweaty. He was very ill and they were all scared. They drove up the drive towards the farm when the car spluttered to a stop. They sighed and got out to walk to the farm. It would take them 10 minutes.

As they neared the farm they heard music, Robbie Williams, Rock DJ. They sped up and saw. Scarlet dancing across the yard, they frowned, they knew Scarlet hadn't being at school but she never is for that matter. They heard laughing. A male laugh. They deduced it would be Clark as they walked nearer and saw a male with his shirt off laughing as water drenched over Scarlet from a hose.

"That's it, I declare war." Scarlet screamed.

The boy laughed. As they walked closer they saw a boy with black hair and green eyes. It looked like Clark.

Scarlet ran at the boy and 'Clark' picked her up and swung her around. Scarlet screamed as she clung onto 'Clark'. 'Clark' laughed and put her down. Scarlet started laughing. Lana, Pete and Chloe were now stood by the Kent's truck as the two teens leaned there fore heads together both panting heavily.

'Clark' and Scarlet then leaned in and kissed much to their shock. All of a sudden the barn door flew open and another Clark jumped out with a hose and squirted the pair.

"CLARK!" Scarlet and the boy yelled. Clark glanced up and noticed them standing there.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Clark waved at his stunned friends. Lana was the first to recover.

"We thought you were ill." She stated whilst looking at the Clark look-a-like.

"Oh, I had to stay here with my cousin today." Clark motioned to Harry who nodded to them.

"Your cousin, I didn't know you had a cousin!" Chloe exclaimed as she bustled over to Harry.

"Chloe Sullivan." She shook Harry's hand energetically.

"Harry Potter." They looked at Clark when they heard Harry's accent.

"Anyways, do you guys want to eat here tonight?" Clark asked. All three accepted.

They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing unaware of a group of people watching them.

00000

The next day Clark, Scarlet and Harry sat outside the barn. Harry was explaining the way he was able to fly. They had already being out here an hour talking over the theory, now time for the practical. They took there positions in the air. Harry would fly them up a few feet first to let them know how it feels. He grabbed Clark by the shoulders and told him to close his eyes. He then rose up a few feet. Then slowly he let go Clark and sped silently over to Scarlet and did the same.

He then told them to open there eyes. Clark gasped and Scarlet stared at him frowning at his slyness. Harry then shows them how to manoeuvre them selves whilst in the air. Out of the corner of his eyes Clark saw a figure run from the barn into some bushes, a light shone from the bushes. Clark floated down, Harry and Scarlet following, and walked into the barn.

Clark immediately noticed what was out of place in a barn. After all a box of C2 and other explosives wouldn't be noticed, right? A beep came from the box. Clark, Harry and Scarlet glanced at each other before super speeding out of the barn.

They dove to the ground as the barn exploded and bits of debris fell onto them. Smoke and flames filled the sky. They sat up filthy from bit of wood and charred items landing of them. As they worked quickly to kill of the fire they heard a voice. It was low and demonic sounding.

"Next time, you won't get so lucky. I'll be back." The voice then faded. Clark stepped out onto the flames trying to find the location of the voice. Scarlet and Harry at either side of him further back.

Then out of no where Jor-El's voice came.

"It is time Kal-El." Clark stood up, hands clenched at the sides looking forward. Harry was stood to his left hand side further back; he was slightly facing sideways but looked in the same direction of Clark his arms crossed. Scarlet stood to the other side in a similar position except her hands where laid at her sides relaxed but still having a powerful effect.

A light flared over them a different kryptonian symbol flashed through there minds.

Clark saw the sign for power.

Harry saw the sign for war.

Scarlet saw the sign for love.

It had begun.

00000


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Harry Potter and the Kryptonian Destiny**

**By: Touch of the Wind**

**Published: 06-22-05**

**Completed: 02-05-06**

**Edited: 07-05-06**

**Chapter 6**

Harry, Scarlet and Clark worked quickly and had the fire out in no time. They were sat on the porch looking at the ruins when a sports car pulled into the drive. A bald man in his twenties jumped out and scanned the burnt remains of the barn. He walked towards them.

"Clark, what happened?" He did a double take when he saw Harry.

"Absolutely no idea Lex, one minute me and Harry and Scarlet were just running around the yard when it went up in flames." Clark told the man. Lex nodded.

"Yeah it was a big explosion. BOOM!" She jumped up startling the guys and she pretended to be a bomb. Lex nodded and pulled out a cell phone.

"What's that for?" Clark asked.

"To tell the police that something has happened here." Lex stated. Harry looked at them and gave a pleading look.

_Please don't, after all I ran away from my uncles, I will be sent back. _Harry thought.

_Dude did you just hear that. _Clark's voice came into his head.

_How are we speaking without actually speaking to me? _Harry asked. Clark shrugged.

_Telepathy! _Scarlet's voice sounded.

_Cool! _Harry and Clark chorused.

They glanced at Lex. Out of the corner of her eye Scarlet saw a figure moving away from an opening in the bushes.

"Hey!" Scarlet yelling breaking into a run and moving quickly into the bushes. Lex, Clark and Harry took off after her. They stopped in a clearing but Scarlet had run out sight. They glanced around. The forest seemed to darken as if closing in on its prey. Foreboding was a word that came to mind.

A piercing scream filled the air. Clark and Harry glanced at each other. For a moment no one moved. Harry nodded to Clark. Clark grinned and took off through the trees. Lex made to follow but Harry stood in front of him, arms crossed over his chest. For a 15 year old he was very intimidated, added to his power as a kryptonian he was very intimidating. Lex thought twice about trying to get through Harry.

Demoniac laughter sounded through the trees and they seemed to rustle as if something was moving through them. Harry and Lex froze.

00000

Scarlet ran after the figure but she lost it, it seemed that this figure knew its way around the wood. She paused and extended her hearing, even though it wasn't like Clark's super hearing she had better hearing than a human. She couldn't hear anything. She sighed and glanced around.

All of a sudden a hand came up from the ground and long bony fingers grabbed her ankle. She felt a familiar substance running through her veins.

Green kryptonite.

She screamed and fell onto the ground a hole opening up and the hand tried to pull her into the ground. After what seemed like an eternity Clark burst through the bushes and grabbed onto her, he gasped as he felt the effects of the kryptonite affecting him as well.

He gave one mighty tug and the hand crumpled to dust and they scrambled out of the way of the hole which was quickly filling back up. They didn't stop to gasp for breath but ran quickly back through the trees to where Harry and Lex were waiting.

Harry ran top her and gave her a hug when he saw her and murmured words of comfort to her. She sagged against his body the meteor affects still running through her. Harry lifted her up and walked back towards the Kent house. They walked back quickly Lex shooting looks at the trio clearly wondering what happened.

They walked into the house and were immediately hugged by Martha and Jonathan. Harry laid Scarlet down on the sofa and Harry lay next to her holding her close. Clark collapsed into a near by chair. Lex exchanged greetings with Martha and Jonathon. Martha greeted him warmly whilst Jonathon greeted him a little more stiffly.

After five minutes Lex had gone and Martha had decided to make them something to eat. Jonathon had gotten the story from them and left to ring some insurance companies. A loud ringing filled there ears and they groaned as they sped to the caves. They entered the chamber quickly and took there positions up.

Jor-El's voice filled the cave.

"Children of Krypton, I will now give you the knowledge that will help you form the triad and help you find the stones. My son, you are the leader and will be given powers over the earth and all its natural elements." A white glow went around Clark and he glanced at them shrugging.

"My nephew, you will be given the knowledge of every battle ever fought and all the strategies used and some power over lighting. You will be second in command to my son." Harry also glowed but he glowed blue.

"Nara, you will be there to ground Zal-El and Kal-El. You will given the art of seduction to help out the boys. They will be immune to you though." Scarlet glowed pink.

Pain coursed through there veins and they screamed.

00000

Sirius and the order sat as Albus performed a spell to try and locate Harry. The globe spun and the crystal flew onto it and the globe spun faster and a projection came out of it. They gasped as it showed Harry screamed in pain as flashes of light coursed through him. They then noticed two other people also going through the same treatment.

All of a sudden a bright light shot through the three teens and they all went flying back into the walls. They slumped to the floor unconscious. A voice they never heard before filled the room. It spoke three words.

_It is done._

00000

The next day Sirius and Hermione and the Weasley family were packed to go to Smallville. They just hoped they were not too late, from what the voice said the three teens could be dead. Yet they didn't want to assume anything.

They decided to go by muggle transportation, since it was risky to even use port keys across oceans as large as the pacific. They quickly went through customs and boarded then plane hoping they still would be able to bring Harry back home.

00000

AN The powers they now have are similar to the powers Piper, Phoebe and Paige get on charmed when they are turned into Goddess's.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Harry Potter and the Kryptonian Destiny**

**By: Touch of the Wind**

**Published: 06-22-05**

**Completed: 02-05-06**

**Edited: 07-05-06**

**Chapter 7**

Scarlet and Harry currently were laid out in the barn, ever since the cave they had being inseparable and it was only two days ago. Clark seemed more confident and they found that they themselves had experienced changes.

Harry had become more logical and after training his intellect to memorize things he had managed to memorize books word for word in one hour. He also when asked could recite what happened in a battle and where it took place for how long and what strategies were used. It didn't matter when the battle took place, be it 1000 years ago or 10 000 years ago he always knew. He also found whilst playing wizards chess he now was able to win easily by using his wide knowledge about strategies he could win it.

Scarlet noticed her hair seemed shinier and she had lost weight, she grew a little in height and her whole body transformed. Now she looked like a goddess. Males were noticing her more, and she also noticed when she asked them something they would tell her immediately. She also discovered that she had great conversational abilities; she could use her charms and this to lure information out of anyone. After all she had tested it on her science teacher and gotten some answers to some tests.

Clark grew more leader ship qualities and was learning how to focus his power, as were they all. He found out easily that he could summon wind and rain. He was still working on thunder and lighting. When he got frustrated usually the earth would shudder a little bit. He also noticed that his fear of flying has disappeared and he was only now scared of meteor rocks, but with good reason.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think what Jor-El said will come true, that we will marry and that?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I know I'm not going to let some dead uncle tell me who to love."

"But don't you feel that connection between us, I know I do."

"I do too but I'm not going to fall in love with you because he tells me to, I will do it because I love you and want to love you."

"Fair reason." They heard Clark holler for them and made there way outside. They saw Clark with a boy around there age, maybe a little younger, wearing a red jumper and jeans. He had a back pack on which was red with a yellow lighting bolt on.

"Guys, this is Bart. Bart this is Harry and Scarlet." Clark made the introductions.

"So Clark how do you know Bart?" Scarlet asked, Harry nodded to show he also wanted to know why.

"Well, he stole my Dad's wallet and I found out he is like us in some ways."

"Wait, a minute Clark, huh?" Harry asked clearly confused.

"Speed wise." Clark said. Harry and Scarlet smiled.

"So Bart, how fast can you run?" Bart was clearly taken back by the fact Clark had just told someone his secret.

"Erm, Clark?"

"Oh, sorry Bart, Scarlet and Harry can also run like we can." Bart smiled at them.

"We really should start a league you know; now there are four of us in it." Clark laughed and the quartet headed inside.

"So Bart, what brings you to Smallville?" Scarlet asked.

"Well, I needed a place to stay and decided to catch up with Clark at the same time." Bart answered.

"Cool, so why don't we go and run somewhere?" Harry asked while munching on an apple.

"How about New York?" Scarlet said. She rushed over to her bag and grabbed her purse.

"We can have a spending spree on my Dad." She finished pulling out her dad's credit card.

"Scarlet do you think we should though, it's your Dad's money." Clark asked. The other three sighed, typical Clark.

"Yeah, let's vote on it." Scarlet decided.

"All those in favour." Harry, Bart and Scarlet put there hands up.

"Sorry Clarkie you lose." They others smirked and headed outside.

"New York here we come!" Bart said. They took off and you could just make out four blurs in the distance.

00000

Sirius and the others had gotten a flight to Metropolis airport and decided to hire a car to take over to Smallville. They then were going to do the spell again for a more accurate location for him. They just hoped he was okay.

00000

Harry smiled and headed towards the shopping centre, Scarlet was holding his hand and he was content. It felt right. Bart and Clark were arguing about football. So fair they had decided to go shopping during the day, Scarlet had arranged for them to stay in her parents' penthouse, her parents were very well off, and go to a Broadway show in the evening. Tomorrows events were still undecided but Harry and Scarlet were hoping to have a picnic together in central perk.

"Guys, why don't we stop in Starbucks and get some coffee?" Harry called to Bart and Clark. The nodded and grabbed a table whilst Scarlet and Harry queued up for drinks. They were sat and drank there drinks and headed back out within half an hour. Scarlet dragged them to a fancy shop for a dress and she insisted they were tuxedos tonight so they needed to rent one.

Scarlet smiled as she secretly purchased the dress she wanted, now she just had to find some shoes and some jewellery. She couldn't wait to see the look on Harry's face. She met up with the guys at the doors and they dragged her out of the shop and into a guy kind of shop.

She bought Harry and new jacket, it was suede and black but she had gotten him a green shirt for underneath saying the black made his hair seem shinier and the green made his eyes seem brighter. She also got him a pair of jeans which she had a lot of pleasure in making sure they fit him right.

She bought Bart some new clothes as well; she purchased Clark a few CD's. They headed to the penthouse and Scarlet immediately locked herself in the bathroom connected to her bedroom.

The guys watched TV until Scarlet yelled at them to get changed they grudgingly went into the bathroom and got ready. They sat down and teased each other about looking dorkish until the bedroom door opened and Scarlet stepped out.

She looked amazing, her hair was curled and pinned back out of her face but fell elegantly down her back. Her dress was black but had a piece of green material hanging from her waist. A pair of earrings was the only item of jewellery she wore, they were green as well. Light make up adorned her face but Harry thought she never looked prettier in the time he knew her.

He stood and walked over to her; she smiled at him and took his hand. They headed downstairs with Clark and Bart behind them. Harry was aware of many men staring at her but one glare from him sent them running. They loved the Broadway show and headed out side. Scarlet whispered something to Harry.

"Guys, can you to manage without us for a few hours?" They gave knowing smiles and nodded. Scarlet and Harry walked into the park across the road and just talked.

"Would you like to dance?" Harry asked.

"But there's no music." Scarlet answered. Harry waved his hand and soft music filled the air.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. They swayed and he spun her around and dipped her. Harry and Scarlet leaned in on impulse and kissed. They then noticed the time and headed back to the penthouse.

Overall the perfect ending to a perfect night.

00000

Harry and Scarlet woke up before Clark and Bart the next morning. Scarlet ordered some food and sat down. Harry answered the door when the food arrived. He placed it on the table and sat down in a chair, the next thing he knew was Scarlet was straddling him to the chair. She leaned down and kissed him, which he was more than happy to return.

"Do we get that for breakfast too?" They broke apart to see Clark and Bart stood by them smirking.

"Hands off you two she's mine." Harry threatened electing two laughs.

The rest of the day was spent having a picnic in the park, laughing and having fun. They spent the time playing games and just being teenagers, not superheroes, aliens or runaways.

Just normal.

00000

Far away in a tome shrouded with dust and mystery a light glowed from a box inside it.

An element was calling.

00000


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Harry Potter and the Kryptonian Destiny**

**By: Touch of the Wind**

**Published: 06-22-05**

**Completed: 02-05-06**

**Edited: 07-05-06**

**Chapter 8**

Sirius Black wandered the streets of Smallville trying to understand why his Godson was here and find a map of the town and surrounding area for the location spell to work properly. He took out a picture of Harry; it was a muggle photo since he didn't want to raise any suspicion. So caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice a young women walk out a building and walked directly into her.

The twins, Hermione, Ron, Remus and Mrs Weasley were with him and helped him and the young women up. During the accident Sirius had dropped the picture the young women picked it up for him.

"I'm very sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going clearly enough." Sirius apologised profusely. The young women smiled her face lighting up with beauty. In the background Ron and the twins drooled which elected slaps from Hermione.

"It's okay." She glanced at the picture whilst handing it back.

"How do you know Harry?" She asked curiosity written on her face.

"Wait you know Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ronald Weasley, we're Harry's best friends. The man who bumped into you is Sirius Black Harry's Godfather and the man standing next to him is Sirius's best friend Remus Lupin. The twins are Fred and George Weasley. The red headed woman behind them is Molly Weasley, Fred, George and Ron's Mother." Hermione did the introductions.

"Lana Lang, owner of this Coffee Shop." Lana said whilst motioning behind her.

"Anyway Miss Lang can you tell us how you know Harry?" Remus asked kindly.

"Well Clark Kent is his cousin and Clark's my friend." Lana stated.

"Could you give us the address where Harry is staying?" Remus asked.

"Sure." Lana pulled a pen and pad out of her handbag.

"Harry's staying at the Kent farm." She said whilst scribbling something down on the paper.

"Thank you." Remus said as she handed over the paper.

"Anytime." She smiled and walked away to her car.

"Guys, back to the motel." Remus ordered.

00000

Once back at the motel they crowded into Sirius's and Remus's room.

"We've got some information on Harry." Sirius said, Hermione then quickly filled everyone in.

"Guys, remember what that girl Lana said, Harry is Clark's cousin, Dudley. So why is Harry lying and who is Clark?" Remus clarified.

"I don't know but we should check out the Kent's." Bill suggested.

"Me and Bill are going to head back home, we can't afford to spend any more time from work or we'll risk our jobs." Charlie said, Mrs Weasley reluctantly agreed.

"Probably only Hermione, Ron and Sirius should go, we don't want to overwhelm the Kent's." Remus said.

"No! I'm going too! Who knows why Harry is staying with these people! They could be starving him for all I know!" Molly Weasley's maternal instincts kicked in.

"Fine! Fred, George you stay here with me, Remus and Ginny to help Charlie and Bill get off safely. Everyone else will go to the Kent's." Arthur Weasley said. They all agreed.

00000

Late the previous night Harry and Clark arrived back at the Kent's, Scarlet had returned home and offered Bart a place to stay. Bart got quite a few threats from Harry about this. As usual Scarlet arrived for Breakfast with Bart in tow.

After breakfast Scarlet decided to help Martha with the dishes, Harry and Clark went out to do Clark's chores which were also a time for Harry to practice with his powers. Bart on the other hand decided to go with Jonathon Kent to the store to pick up some things and deliver some produce to clients of the Kent's.

"So Harry, are you dating Scarlet?" Clark asked Harry. Harry looked shell-shocked but the light in his eyes told Clark otherwise.

"Yes." He answered after a pause.

"Treat her right or I will kick your arse personally. Got it?" Clark threatened.

Silence.

Harry and Clark both burst out laughing.

"Yeah right. Scarlet would kick my arse personally if I hurt her." Harry chocked out between laughs.

"So true!" Clark said once he regained his breath.

Once there laughter had subsided Clark set out boxing some produce whilst Harry ran up to a field to bring down some supplies. Harry tied the supplies up and with ease he placed them on his back. As he was about some superspeed back to the barn when a painful ringing entered his ears.

Gasping Harry dropped the supplies and staggered to his knees. Closing his eyes he concentrated deeply as he tried to focus on where it was coming from. Yet Harry couldn't pin point any type of location.

Suddenly flashes ripped through his mind and Harry muffled a scream as the images ran through his mind. Then as fast as the flashes first appeared they vanished leaving him breathing heavily on the ground.

_The Cave. _Harry thought.

He rose steadily into the sky. Harry closed his eyes and let the breeze hit his face. He turned westward and with a burst of speed he set off his body becoming a blur. The people below looked into the sky curious as a loud boom echoed through the sky. Harry had broken the sound barrier. The air displacing and collapsing on it self created a sonic boom.

Harry knew that if the others heard and saw what he did that they would head to the cave.

00000

Harry quickly mad it towards the cave, he groaned as he saw some workers and Lex there. He flew around the back entrance and quickly entered the cave. After checking that the coast was clear he quickly entered the chamber and the stone door closed behind him as if sensing his need for security.

"Jor-El! You there?" Harry asked feeling a little foolish talking to an empty room.

There was no answer except his area of the table lighting up, Harry quickly walked over to it.

"Zal-El, you heard the summons?" Jor-El's voice filled the cave.

"Summons?" Harry questioned.

"Summons of a stone of knowledge. You have heard the one meant for you Zal-El." Was the cryptic answer Harry received.

"So?"

"So, collect the stone and return here with it and place it in the correct place on the able." Was the clearly frustrated reply that Harry was not getting what he needed to do faster.

"Clark and Scarlet?" Harry asked.

"Cannot accompany you. This was meant for you alone Zal-El."

"Fine. Are you all knowing or something?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Yes." Was his short response, Harry got a sense that wherever Jor-El was he was laughing at Harry.

Harry scowled and headed towards the 'door', turning he asked.

"Jor-El, is it safe to leave without Luthor seeing me?"

"It is safe to leave Zal-El, remember to follow the ringing." Harry scowled and muttered under his breath as he left. Once outside he groaned as a light ringing entered his ears. Sighing he crouched and gathered the air beneath his feet and leapt to the sky creating a sonic boom.

00000

Scarlet had just finished putting the dishes onto the shelves when the window smashed as a brick came through the window hitting Martha soundly on the head. Martha fell to the floor and Scarlet rushed to her side.

"Mrs Kent?" Scarlet said whilst rolling Martha onto her front.

Scarlet stood up and quickly crossed over to the window and peered out. A face appeared at the window, it was white and gaunt, lifeless eyes stared back at her. It leapt forward grabbing her roughly and immediately she began to feel the draining effects of the meteor rocks coursing through her body.

"Clark! Help!" She screamed whilst struggling but rapidly getting weaker. Scarlet drifted into unconsciousness as the figure dragged her out of the window.

00000

Clark had just finished his chores as and was going to go and check on Harry since he was taking a long time when he heard a scream that shattered the peaceful silence.

"Scarlet, I'm coming." He yelled and took off towards the house. Clark was at his Mom's side in seconds.

"Mom! Mom!" After getting no response he used his x-ray vision to check for injuries and after finding no serious injuries he carried his Mom to the sofa and laid her comfortably on it. Clark wandered back into the kitchen and found the brick on the floor. He reached out only to pull back when he felt the tiring effect of the meteor rocks.

"Harry. Gotta get Harry." Clark muttered whilst he ran out of the door and shot up to the field, Harry would be in.

All Clark found was a pile of supplies.

"Dammit." Clark looked around.

"The woods." Clark sped off after remembering the barn explosion.

00000

Harry landed on sand, frowning he looked around. Desert was all he could see and the sun shone down with a harsh intensity on his back. Yet he couldn't see anywhere that could be housing the stone. Abruptly the ground seemed to open up and with the waterfall of sand he fell into an ancient hall. Above him a stone slab moved across the opening and left him in darkness.

Growling at his lick he adjusted his sight to see in the dark. The hall would of being magnificent in its day but now it was crumbling and full of sand. Seeing a corridor he made his way towards it wading through the sand. Harry coughed as he breathed in the musty air combined with the sand. Harry entered the corridor and groaned when he heard another stone slab cover the way into the hall.

"Guess it's too late to turn back." He muttered.

The corridor was blank of anything but dust and cobwebs and of course sand. Sighing Harry continued down the corridor his body alert and tense. Unexpectedly a doorway opened and the corridor in front of him started closing up. Left with no choice Harry dived into the doorway and landed on the floor with a crash. He looked back and saw that he blocked going back the way he came.

"Damn it." Harry crawled down the passage that was only big enough for him whilst crawling. He came to a turn and followed it yet was confused when he came to two turns. Stopping Harry bit his lip and tried concentrated to see if the ringing would come back and guide him.

Looking up when it didn't work he noticed a tunnel going up. Standing up in the tunnel he slowly started floating up it inwardly wincing when he got spiders in his hair from breaking through their cobwebs. Harry came to a turn off and looked down it when a flash of blue light caught his attention near the end. Shrugging he hauled himself into the tunnel and crawled down it. The light became closer.

Harry stopped when he was directly in front of him and gasped seeing it was an orb of blue light floating in front of him. Reaching forward Harry touched the orb and screamed when the orb suddenly turned green and the familiar effects of the meteor rock flowed into his body. Harry snatched his hand away and watched as the now green orb raced down the tunnel. A daunting laugh could be heard as Harry collapsed in the tunnel. Harry shivered as everything went black.

00000

Sirius and company quickly went over to the Kent's. They parked down the road and walked up the drive. The farm was picturesque, a yellow house and beautiful which radiated a welcoming vibe. Even Mrs Weasley was comforted by the friendly atmosphere. They walked up onto the porch and knocked on the screen door.

"Let's hope there in." Hermione said when no-one answered.

Sirius knocked again but this time a bit more loudly. They saw a figure approaching the door and the door opened to reveal a red haired woman. She seemed a bit out of sorts but she was smiling at them.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked, her voice was full of warmth.

"Erm, are you Mrs Kent?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, how can I help?" She asked again.

"Well, we are friends of Harry's and we found out he was staying here, could we please see him?" Hermione said.

"Come in then." She led them into a cosy room and into a kitchen. They noticed that one of the windows was smashed.

"Erm, Mrs Kent, you window is smashed." Ron said. Mrs Kent turned and started at the window a look of dawning came over her face then suddenly she raced into the hall way and grabbed the phone. Punching a number quickly she listened to ringing and almost cried out when someone answered.

"Jonathon, you and Bart need to come back home now." She said into the phone ignoring the curious looks she was getting off her guests.

"Hurry." She said as they agreed and hung up.

"Mrs Kent are you okay?" Sirius asked the nearly distraught woman.

"Oh, I'm fine, would you like anything?" She asked. They shook there heads. Mrs Weasley was worried for the woman that reminded her of herself when she worried about Ron.

"Maybe we should go." She said ignoring the looks that she got from the others. She herded them to the door, and returned to drag Sirius who was being stubborn.

"Mrs Kent, it seems that you are going through something at the moment so we'll come back later." Mrs Wealsey left the shocked woman. Once down the drive Sirius confronted her.

"Molly what the hell was that?" He yelled.

"I don't think that there was anything wrong there with those people. We will come back tomorrow instead." She said making it clear that there would be no room for arguments.

00000

Clark sighed as he stopped in the woods. He was surrounded by emerald green leaves. The small amount of light the trees let through only served to make it spookier than it was. Switching his vision to X-ray he glanced around slowly for some movement. When he saw it he switched his vision back and switched on his super hearing instead.

"_She will do nicely." One voice said._

"_Make sure she is tied up firmly, and then draw the target on her chest." A low demonic voice said. _

Clark stopped listening as he recognised the second voice, the voice that came before Jor-El's when the barn exploded. Clark floated up a few feet and floated across the floor. He didn't want any noise to alert whoever had Scarlet he was coming.

00000

Harry regained consciousness and looked around. The last he remembered was that he was in a tunnel with an orb of light, then blackness. Glancing around Harry figured out in the dim light that he was defiantly not in a tunnel. He was laid on a table. Sitting up her noticed that he was back in a hall, but it defiantly wasn't the hall he started out in. This hall was free of sand, cobwebs and dust. It was filled with gold ornaments and stone statues. In the middle a table made out of gold stood, in the middle a stone laid there. It was black and shaped in a diamond shape. In the middle was engraved the sign for war. Harry's sign and role.

Slipping off the table he walked over to the table. Reaching out his hand he took the stone off the table. Harry paused holding the stone in his hand expecting something to happen. Nothing happened. Cautiously Harry stepped away from the table and almost immediately the ground started shaking and the roof started to cave in. Harry dashed towards a door and leapt inside it narrowly missing a pile of rubble that would have fallen on him.

Getting up and securing the stone in his pocket he started running down the corridor that lay ahead of him. Behind him her heard a rumble and moved into superspeed to get out as quickly as he could. Coming to a dead end he sighed and punched his fist through the rock and smirked when the slab fell down opening up another passageway for him. Taking off again at a superspeed run he punched his way through all his dead ends until he came to the hall where he started. Floating he moved towards the ceiling he pushed the stone slab up and climbed out on the sandy ground. Bending his knees as he gathered the air beneath his feet and leapt to the sky creating a sonic boom.

00000

Clark landed in a thicket of bushes and looked out onto a clearing. Scarlet was tied down onto a large stone table her feet and hands tightly bound; he could also see a circle with a cross over it drawn onto the left hand side of her chest, where her heart was. A blindfold covered her eyes. Hearing a crack of a twig behind him he swirled around to meet two burning green eyes.

"Harry, where the hell have you being?" Clark hissed at Harry. Glaring Harry answered.

"Finding my stone." Recognition lit up in Clark's eyes. Motioning into the clearing Harry peered in and suppressed a growl as he saw Scarlet.

"Zal-El, what are your ideas?" Clark said unknowingly calling Harry by his kryptonian name.

"Best manoeuvre I can apply to this situation Kal-El is distracting them whilst the other gets Nara." Harry answered also slipping into using their kryptonian names.

"Very well, you distract them whilst I go round the other side of the clearing behind them to get Nara." Clark said. Nodding Harry waited until Clark moved away.

_Now Zal-El _

Clark's voice rang out in his mind and Harry stepped out into the clearing.

"Oy! You!" He yelled across the clearing effectively getting there attention.

"Well well well what do we have here? The second in command?" A low demonic voice asked. The mouth it came from was filled with sharp teeth. The man was dressed in smart clothes and looked human apart from his teeth. His had black hair and brown eyes which held malice in them. He had pale skin and a small skinny form. The man stood behind him was even smaller so small in fact he would only come up to Harry's waist.

"Yes, me." Harry said smugly.

"I'm guessing that you have come to rescue your little girlfriend." He said laughing.

"No need, she's already gone." Harry laughed and ran out of the clearing hearing them screaming about her. He met Clark around the other side of the clearing where he was untying Scarlet. She opened her eyes ands pulled Clark into a hug before leaping to Harry and hugging him.

Letting go of her he started pulling her away from the clearing they didn't notice some balls of light rushing towards them from behind in there haste to get away. Each ball of light slammed into each of them. They gasped as they felt their energy leaving them and stumbled to the ground.

By the time they had regained there senses it was dark. They stood up and figured out what happened. Breaking out into a run they groaned as they realised that they had no superspeed, strength or flight. They ran down an embankment and splashed through an icy cold stream. Struggling up the other side of the embankment they noticed all the mud they got on their clothes.

They ran through a few bushes and groaned as thorns on the bushes which cut there arms. The moon shone down making the woods seem even more foreboding than before. Fog seeped in making it difficult to see without their enhanced vision.

Scarlet tripped up and tumbled to the floor in a heap. A white bony hand shot out of the ground and wrapped its knarled fingers around her ankle. Scarlet screamed. Harry and Clark made a mad grab for Scarlet. Clinging to her they pulled her away from the hand watching the brittle hand snap from her ankle and crumble to dust. For a moment they just laid their panting.

"Guys, I have an idea." Harry said as he pulled out the stone from his pocket. He stood up and motioned for them to do the same. Standing facing Harry they watched as he stood with his eyes closed with a look of deep concentration on his face. Small sparks came from his body and slowly they got larger until they were bouncing from Harry to them. A large spark came off Harry and all three faded from view.

They appeared at the cave.

"Zal-El, you have done well." Jor-El's voice rang throughout the chamber.

"You have found the stone meant for you. Now your part of this particular adventure is over. Place the stone in the centre of the table." Harry stepped forward and did as asked.

It shot into the table and glowed a brilliant blue. Harry, Clark and Scarlet were transfixed by it. Suddenly the blue light shone around the room so brightly it was blinding. The three shielded their eyes.

When the light died down Clark, Harry and Scarlet were gone.

00000


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Harry Potter and the Kryptonian Destiny**

**By: Touch of the Wind**

**Published: 06-22-05**

**Completed: 02-05-06**

**Edited: 07-05-06**

**Chapter 9**

Harry lowered his arms and looked around, he was in a beautiful room; it was ornate and seemed to have a woodland theme. A window the size of one wall showed a balcony which Harry walked onto to. He looked round his breath caught in his throat at the beautiful scene in front of him. It seemed to be a city.

It rose high with the trees and had stretches of balconies linking one area to the next. It was silent but it wasn't an unusual silence but a peaceful one. Silent filtered through the trees casting a golden glow on everything making it seem more magical than Hogwarts.

Looking down at himself he was surprised to see he was wearing a blue robe with black trousers made of a fine material that Harry didn't recognise. He had a black shirt on and just from looking at it Harry could tell that it would have being very durable in a fight. On the pocket it had the kryptonian symbol for war sewn on to in blue thread. Walking back into the room he found a mirror and stared at his reflection. He looked powerful yet modest. A voice drew him from his musings.

"Very handsome." He turned to see Scarlet smiling to him from the doorway. She wore a top which went down to her wrists and covered her neck. It fitted her form and was silk from its appearance. It was blue and Harry thought he could see Japanese or Chinese designs running throughout the top in a lighter shade of blue. She wore black trousers similar to his own and had no shoes on her feet. The most shocking fact was that she had brown hair. It cascaded down her back in waves that shined in the golden light.

"Scarlet? You hair…." Harry trailed off; an amused smile came across her face.

"I am naturally a brunette; I dye or at least did dye my hair." She answered walking to him.

"Do you know where we are?" She asked when he hugged.

"No idea, you know where Clark is?" She nodded and they walked from the room. The corridors were as incredible as the room he was in at first. Beautiful paintings adorned the walls; Scarlet stopped in front of one of the doors and went inside. The room inside was gorgeous. In the centre of it though was a table which greatly resembled the table in the cave. The markings were very similar but said different things. Clark was stood behind the table reading it.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Clark."

Seats slid out of no where they shrugged and sat down. The voice Jor-El filled the room.

"Well done Zal-El you have completed the challenge. For this the stone has given you a domain, here you will train your army. Only those selected by me can enter here. You will always be save here my nephew." The voice echoed throughout the room.

"Wow!" Clark said.

"Zal-El you're part of this story is over but you have another battle that needs to be fought. Lord Voldemort will learn standing against a superior race will be his demise. Avenge my brother well." Harry nodded his face stern.

"Good luck." Jor-El's voice faded from the room.

"Well it seems like I'll have to go back to Hogwarts." Harry muttered.

"I think I should go home and tell Mom and Dad that I'm okay. You two stay here and I'll be back in an hour then we should explore." They nodded and Clark went onto the balcony and flew off. A sonic boom shattered the peace.

"Harry, you're going to leave aren't you?" Harry nodded and gathered Scarlet into his arms.

"Harry, I love you."

"I love you too Scarlet." They then kissed passionately.

00000

**The next day**

Harry was sat in the airport waiting for the plane to board. Sirius and everyone had being happy to see Harry unhurt but were upset when he told them nothing about why he came to Smallville and his relationship with Clark and Scarlet. He had become withdrawn and quiet. Yet they had noticed he had grown a lot in the past few weeks and had put on weight and his muscles had shown up more. Harry now stood over 6ft whilst he had being barley over 5ft5 before.

"Harry, why don't you put on some music over there?" Hermione pointed to a duke box, Harry nodded absently and walked over to the box and put his money in. Missing Scarlet he put her favourite song on 'I will always love you' by Whitney Houston. Sighing he leant against the box closing his eyes picturing her smiling at him and her laugh.

Sirius and everyone were puzzled when they heard his choice of song. They noticed a young woman standing near Harry she was quite small standing at about 5ft6. Her brown hair fell onto her pink denim jacket, she wore black trousers and a pair of boots, her face was sad as she looked at Harry. They couldn't help but think they recognised her. Harry sighed and wished she was here.

"My favourite song." Her voice said, Harry opened his eyes quickly desperately hoping she was there and it wasn't his imagination. Harry gasped and stood up straight as he saw her there in all her beauty, he was slightly annoyed when he saw some males staring at her. Without a word he held out his hand, smiling she took it and he pulled her into his arms. They swayed to the music; Scarlet leaning into his chest and Harry buried his face into her hair which smelt of strawberries.

Sirius and the Weasley's just stood there in shock as Harry, the boy who was scared to ask a girl to the Yule Ball danced with one in the middle of the airport as if he had no cares. As the song ended Scarlet looked up at Harry and he smiled won at her. Tears streamed down her face. He picked up a lock of hair and looked at it.

"You decided to keep it brown then." She nodded.

"It kind of grew on me."

Harry looked behind Scarlet and saw the Kent's stood there all smiling at Harry. Harry and Scarlet walked over to them. He looked at Martha who was crying.

"Thanks for everything Aunt Martha." He hugged her. He turned to Mr Kent.

"Thanks Uncle Jonathon." He gave him a hug but with a lot more backslapping. Turning to Clark next he smiled.

"Thanks Clark, for everything." He said whilst adding mentally; _take care of her won't you. _Clark nodded and pulled Harry into a hug. Finally he turned to Scarlet and pulled something out from his pocket. A velvet box. He handed it to her, still crying she opened it and gasped at what was inside it. Inside lay a necklace, it had a pendant on it, and turning onto the back she noticed that it said, _I Will Always love you. _Handing the box to Mrs Kent she pulled Harry into a hug.

"Don't I get a kiss farewell?" He murmured into her ear. She pulled back and smiled at him as there faces grew nearer.

"It's a goodbye, not a farewell." She whispered before pulling him into a loving kiss. They pulled away and Harry drew Scarlet into another hug clutching onto her not knowing the next time he'd see her. Sirius and company were seriously confused now. They looked at each other when their flight was announced. Harry gave Scarlet one last peck on the lips and pulled away. Nodding to the Kent's he headed back to Sirius. He picked up his hand luggage and headed towards the boarding point.

Glancing back he mouthed I love you at her and smiled slightly when she mouthed it back. He then moved threw the doors and boarded the plane before Sirius and everyone boarded hoping to get a seat by himself. He sat in his seat and let more tears flow freely down his face as he looked out of the window.

The End

Thank you to all my reviewers that have being with this story each chapter, I love you all!

If you see any mistakes in grammar or spelling or something you don't think fits or you don't understand then please tell me and I will try and set things straight.

The Second instalment of this trilogy is now up on my profile, 'Harry Potter and the Kryptonian Destiny 2', hope you like it.

For those of you who want to know what Harry's domain looks it follow these instructions:

Go to google .co .uk and type in 'Ravnica Backgrounds'

Then you will be able to find the website I found it from first, it should be something like www .wizards .com and have this or something very similar as the explanation on the google search screen- Discuss "Wallpaper of the Week: **Ravnica** Forest" on the message boards · Discuss on the message boards, Magic Arcana archive · Magic Arcana archive


End file.
